


The right choice

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: Simon freeze. He just stands there looking at his feet. Suddenly breathing is really hard and panic rushes in his veins. He can't just do it. One way it won't work and the other... he will definitely ruin everything.— Simon, just kiss me so we can go home. — said ClaryShe was a little worried and looked weirdly at Simon.— Simon, it's ok remember to breath — Jace spoke





	The right choice

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work and my english is not my first language so i'm sorry for all mistakes.

— It's simple really all I ask is a kiss.

— You want one of us to kiss you? — Clary asked confused

— The game isn't for me. It's for the vampire. The kiss that will set you all free is the kiss he most desire. — she looked at Simon — I suggest you move quickly. Once the vines reach their necks, shadowhunters will be dead...dead...dead.

Simon freeze. He just stands there looking at his feet. Suddenly breathing is really hard and panic rushes in his veins. He can't just do it. One way it won't work and the other... he will definitely ruin everything.

— Simon, just kiss me so we can go home. — said Clary

She was a little worried and looked weirdly at Simon.

— Simon, it's ok remember to breath — Jace spoke.

He was out of breath but still tried to talk to Simon scared for him. Vampire looked in Jace's eyes and started breathing slower and steadier.

-yeah, that's good, you're doing great — the vain was almost choking him so he nearly spoke

Simon looked at ancient women in child's body looking all innocent with evil smile painted on her face. He started walking toward Clary and when he was right in front of her and looked in her eyes he realized it's not the same. Clary's eyes were beautiful but all he could think about when he looked into them as their time as best friends since primary school. He leaned to a kiss and closes the gap. It's just a small pick on the lips. He's eyes are closed hoping that it'll work. 

— Why are the vines still here? — Clary looked angrily at the queen

God, he loves her so much. Just not in the way she does. She's the person who knows him like nobody. She's definitely the best friends, but just best friend.

— Why do you think, vampire ? You can fool yourself but not the Vitas Veritas. — her smile almost made Simon throw up

— Simon ?

Simon moans in frustration, tears were running down he's cheeks when he walked toward Jace.

— Clary... I'm sorry — it was so quiet almost like a cry for help

Simon stood in front of Jace looking at him with little comforting smile. Simon goes for it and kisses Jace's soft but dry lips. He's kissing brunette, quick desperate kisses, and Jace is kissing him back, crazy with the ache they feel for each other. Simon is touching his face, feeling the roughness of his beard and Jace could feel the wet of his tears. And each kiss is a failed attempt to escape this situation. Its amazing and he loves every hopeless second of it but he knows it's not right. Simon pulls away and all he could think about between rapid breaths is to kiss those lips one more time.

— Well, you're free to go and take your friends with you, vampire — and in a second she disappeared

When Simon looked around Clary was gone. He felt sour empties in his stomach mixed with really warm and fuzzy one when he thought about the kiss.

He felt hand on his arm slowly turning him around. Simon was facing Jace's beautiful face. He loved every inch of it but eyes were his favorites. When he looked into them it was like a cold shower for his anxiety, a cure for fear.

Jace put his hand on vampire's cheek and rubbed it slowly.

— it's ok — he said as Simon shivered under his touch — she'll be ok

***

— clary ? — simon softy knocked on the door — Clary !

 

He let out desperate sigh and put his forehead against the door

 

— I know you're mad at and I'm so incredibly sorry. Let me in and I'll explai-

Words were cut by doors slammed open.

— There is nothing to explain, Simon — tears were running down her face — I get it you love him, not me. And I'm mad because you pretended to love me not because you love him.

There was silence for a second and Clary slipped into Simon's arms and hugged him really hard.

— I love you so much it hurts but I want you to be happy, so go be happy — she said with face tucked into his arms

— Clary... — she pushed Simon away

— just go Simon, I'll be alright

— but...

— Just GO! I need some time alone — and the doors slammed again leaving Simon alone.


End file.
